


The Heiress

by sicklersstories



Series: The Lost World Poems [1]
Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: A poem inspired by and dedicated to everyone's favorite heiress, Marguerite!Originally written in 2002.





	The Heiress

~The Heiress~  
The heiress seeks until she finds,  
riches that will blow your mind.  
Rubies, diamonds, emeralds too,  
don't interfere she won't share with you!  
Opals, pearls and sapphire's blue,  
leave her be whatever you do!  
When coming to this Lost World, she got more than her share,  
She found a mighty hunter, waiting for her there!  
So now they are together, for all of us to see,  
Oh what would we do without them, there on our TV?


End file.
